Girls wil be girls Sakura will be boy
by anime2naruto
Summary: Yesh this is my friends computer!Sakura is a basketbal player but when all girls sports are canceled cause of the new principale she will prove girls rule.
1. Chapter 1

_**Girls will be girls. Sakura will be boy**_

**_Authors note: Okay…This story is about Sakura going to school as a guy(again) I know I did a story like this but it is way different. Except that this is GaaSaku again…but again! Different…_**

**_Summary: Sakura loves to play basketball. Her team is the best! Never lost but when a new principal cancels any girl sport in the school cause he is a total sexist guy Sakura is pissed and is going to the guys team. They go of to a boarding school and she dresses up as a guy. Her roommate is Naruto her best friend and he is helping her to prove that she can win the game!_**

_**Chapter 1: Girls are as good as boys!**_

I woke up and got ready for high school. "Sakura honey you high school is getting a new principal." My mom said****

"Really? Wow…" I said hurrying. "Bye mom! Be back after practice!" I yelled. At the bus stop was Naruto looking some how paniced. "Whats wrong Naruto?" I said.

"Sakura! We have a new principal!" "I know." I smiled.

"No you don't understand! He's a guy! A sexist guy! You know…a man who thinks girls are weaker than guys! He canceled all sports in the school!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT!" I yelled. When we got to the school I hurried to the main office to argue to the principal. "Who the hell do you think you are for canceling the girls sports! HUH! That is illegal! You bastard!" I yelled but when the man turned it turned out it was my father.

"DAD!" I yelled. I fainted. I woke up. My dad was still there. Guess I was out for a second… "Dad! Your our principal! Why'd you cancel the girls sports! You know I love sports! You know this is my school! It isn't FAIR!" I yelled.

My dad silence me. "I'm not you father here. This school is mine and do as I please. Girls are just simply weak against guys." He said but I argued again.

"DAD! I always knew that you were a sexist person but this is low! I'm a girl! You saw all my games! You know I can beat the guys! You know my team is tougher than those smelly boys! I'm you daughter! This is my school! And if you cancel all the girls sports here I will prove you wrong that girls are as good as boys!"

"Even if you are my dad…like you said…here you are not my father…so I'll bring you down." I said glaring at him and pushed all his stuff onto the ground. I showed him the finger and went off.

"GRRR! THAT BASTARD!" Ino yelled. "I thought your father was okay with girls playing sports…" Temari said.

I looked down holding a basketball. I have an idea! Wait I should tell them. "I have a plan!" I said. They looked at me with confusion.

"Not like that tie a banana to your head and freak everyone out plan right?" Ino said. "Or that tell the guys that a naked girl was in the principals office and when they fell for it and we dumped skelotons on them." Temari added.

I fell anime style. "THOSE PLANS WERE AWSOME! BESIDES! This one's different…my plan is…to prove to my father that girls rule." I said smiling sharply.They stared at me weirdly. I told them that I will disguise myself as a boy and go out for the boys team! Then when I'm in the team they will be sent to the boarding school. They will visit me constantly. I don't even know what that word means…anyways I will reveal myself when we win! I'll show my dad.

"That…actually sounds smart!" Tenten said. "But…we will come with you as cheerleaders." Ino said winking.

"You want to wear the cute suits don't you?" Temari said sweatdroping. "I would look so hot!" Ino yelled. "Fine! You are better in being…ew…gurly!" I said with disgust.

"You make it sound as if being gurly is evil." Tentne said pouting. "Well! I am not your so called gurly type!" I yelled. (FYI I am not a gurly type…just hate it!) "Okay! All I need now is for me to blend with the hoties…" I said outloud.

"Sakura?" Haku said from behind me. "GAH! HAKU!" I yelled. "What do you want? I didn't leave any banana peels anywhere! And I wasn't the one pulling everyones pants down! And! If I have another detention so be it! What is it this time? Shave the nurse's back? Or her legs?" I said.

Haku just stood there. "No…I heard that you were going to prove that girls are as strong as boys. I'm you man to make you into one." Haku said brightly.

"Why would you help me? Is it because the man your crushing on is in the boarding school?" Tenten said. Haku twitched. "Well…um yeah." Haku said making circles with his foot.

"Eh…works for me." I said shrugging. Haku jumped into the air with glee and while in the air for 2 minuets I pushed him down the stairs cause we were near one. "Argh! Argh!" Haku was dropping down the stairs with a beat. Bonk scream! Bonk scream! You get the point.

"What…that was funny!" I said. "Sakura…you pushed him down the stairs…" Temari said. I giggled.

When Haku finally came back up he glared at me and cracked his back. "Let's begin." He said.

After many boxers and make up stuff I finally was able to look like a boy…with pink hair…and pretty eyes.

"Well…it is a start…Well lets go!" Ino said pulling me to the gym. We opened the gym doors dramatically. "He is trying out for the team!" Temari said. I burped to show them my manliness.

…………………

Chapter 2: Practice

Yesh! Another story! I'm full of glee! This ish my friends computer! Yesh! Thank her people! Now please….I know that this story has been done a million times but I'll make it different. Reviews please! I'm going to beg! Please! Hope you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Practice**_

**_Authors note: Sorry the stories are short but I can only make it short cause my computer broke and stuff…Her names Paige and I'm am so going to pay her for this. Story time._**

_**Chapter 2**_

I burped holding a basketball. "Sup!" I said. The boys just stared at me strangely. I looked around and there was Naruto. I waved at him. "Dude…that guy has pink hair…" said a boy with a dog next to him. So typical of my father to let dogs in. I dribbled the ball and walked toward them.

"I'm…uh…Y…Yuki…Derety….Yuki Derety…" I stuttered. 'Derety! So stupid!'** 'Okay Yuki…lets go show em.' **I shook my head. "Yeah that's my name." I said boldly.

"Hey Yuki. So lets begin try outs for this new person." Said my coach Kakashi. He saw through my disguise! He must have tried out for the boys coach…damn my words. "Ka..kashi…" I said.

"Show us your stuff Yuki." Kakashi said holding a clipboard. I nodded. I dribbled the ball and threw it into the basket. I did it again. Not missing a shot I did a slam dunk to finish it all up. The guys were wide eyed. I giggled.

"Booya! That's our girl! I mean boy…" Tenten said. GR! She is blowing it. I looked at the guys. "So? Am I in?" I asked.

They huddled up and began whispering. They broke. "Sure…but you'll have to keep up." Said a pony tailed boy. Shikamaru. Temari's crush. Cool.

Guess they don't suspect a thing. Weird…they all know me…this disguise must be good. I smirked at the girls and began practice. I beat them all. They tried beating me all at once. "HA! You guys can't beat me." I said holding the ball with my finger. The guys panted.

"Yuki…get packing. Next week we will be going to the boarding school. I checked with your mother and she said you will be coming with us." Kakashi said winking. "YESH!" I cheered.

I hurried home. "MOM! Thank you! But won't dad know?" I asked. "He thinks your going to a boarding school to teach you ballroom dancing." "Ew…did he fall for it?" "Yes…I thought he knew you but he dosen't…I mean you never wanted to be girly." My mom said. I laughed. "Well. I'll start packing." I said. I went into may room with my window open. "Who's there?" I said grabbing my baseball bat. Temari popped out.

I screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled.

"I moved here now! Your window is always open…and my brothers are back!" She said. My eyes widen. I haven't seen her brothers ever since we were 5!

_Flash back_

_"Tag you it!" I said tagging Kankoru. I ran towards the tree. I tried climbing it but keep falling. "Ow…"_

_"Need a lift?" said a voice behind me. "Gaara!" I smiled. He pulled me up into the tree. Temari was it. "No fair!" she cried._

_We laughed. Gaara and Kankoru left when our game was over cause their parents divorced so their father took them away. I forgot what they looked like. Temari was the one who stayed. _

_Flashback over_

"Gaara and Kankoru is back!" I asked. Temari nodded. I hurried to her house and there, stood two boys. One was a red head and one has paint on his face. "Where are they?" I asked.

I walked over to the two boys and stared at them. I was coming in close. So close I could feels their breaths. "Who are you?" I asked them. The red haired boy had a tattoo saying love. He glared at me eviliy.

"Sakura…it's us! Gaara and Kankoru." Said the boy with paint on his face. My eyes widen. "Gaara…Kankoru…you…you…guys changed…" I said sadly. I mostly talked about Gaara. I felt something dark in him…that tattoo wasn't there before…what happened to him. Kankoru woke me up by pating my back.

"We are 16 now…last time we saw each other is when we were 5…you changed too. You look really strong and cute." Kankoru said.

"Well…now that we meet again how bout you tell me what you guys been doing these years!" I smiled.

**20 min. of talking later…**

"Wow…so you are going to do all that…just to prove that girls are as good as boys?" Kankoru asked. I nodded.

"Well Gaara is a basketball player himself so he should come join you." Temari said.

"Really! That would be great! I mean I'm not friends with a boy!" I said. "That's because you beat them up…" Temari said. I glared at her.

"Don't worry…I'll make sure Gaara tries out for the team." Kankoru said pating his back. "Well I better get going. Bye guys!" I said running of.

"She hasn't really change…did she Gaara? She's her goofy self…You should really tell her." Temari said. "Hn…I can't…" Gaara said.

"Why! You loved her for all these years!" Kankoru yelled.

"I just can't." Gaara said. Temari walked away to her room.

"Gaara…she loved you before…she can love you now." She said. Gaara stayed silent.

"I'm home! Gaara and Kankoru is back!" I yelled but stopped. My dad stood there staring at me holding a ballroom dancing flyer.

"You'll be going here for now on young lady. You mother should drop you off there. I won't visit for I have principal work to do." He said.

I glared at him. I stomped up into my room. I slamed the door and my window yet again was open. I looked out and someone was sitting in the tree between Temaris house and mine. "Hello?" I called out.

The shadow turned and disappeared. "How rude! You meany! You monkey meany! You mustard man! You evil cupcake…what was I talking about again?" I said.

I turned in and closed my lights. My window was open and the shadow returned. "Sakura…" It whispered and disappeared.

……………………………………………….

Chapter 3: Who said girls can't be guys?

Paige is my pall! Thank her! I hope you like the story! The story should be different…maybe a little…but please review!

Next chapter is about how Sakura struggles to be a boy and when girls she knows are after Gaara she gets mad. Yes she loves him but she didn't tell him. Hinata will be in the next one too. Again I'm sorry if the story is short but most of them will be until my computer is fixed. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Who said that girls can't be guys?**_

_**Authors note: Computer still broken… but I'm doing my best to work on my stories! On with story.**_

_Chapter 2!_

"Yuki! Hurry up! The bus is coming!" Temari yelled.

I ran toward the bus with my stuff. I made it! Yes! "Phew! Okay…now…where do I sit…" I said as Yuki. I looked around but the only spot was next to a raven haired boy. I sighed.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. "Isn't it obvious…" He said. "My backpack sits here." I glared at him. **'That ass is going to get it!' **'Yeah!' I clenched my fist.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled. I picked up his heavy backpack and threw it at him. "Well now they don't!" I yelled and sat down.

The boy sat there wide eyed. "Kiss my butt!" I yelled before he spoke. Gaaras seat was next to mine. I smiled at him and he looked away. I sat there confused and looked down.

"What you name huh?" The raven haired boy said. "YUKI! And I don't care what your name is got it!" I said.

"Well…the names Sasuke." He said breathing down my neck. 'Ew…he dose know I'm a girl as a guy right? I mean I'm wearing boy stuff!' "Back off buddy! Ew…breath mint…and a bath is what you need right now." I said. He smirked at me and I blushed. 'Is he gay! He's so cute!' **'Omg! He is so hot!'**

"Hahaha!" Sasuke broke out laughing. I grew angry and knocked him out. "DIE!" I yelled.

We finally got to the boarding school. "Who's your roommates?" Naruto asked.

"Lets see…a guy named Sasuke and…Kabuto." I said.

"Sucks for you…Kabuto is a ladies man and Sasuke is one too…" Temari said.

"I have to worst luck ever!" I yelled. "NOOOO!" I cried to the heavens….then bird poop landed on my bag.

"Stupid birds! I'll get you when your asleep! And don't be surprised to see a ketchup bottle next to you! Make that mustard!" I said. I walked away steaming to my room. I opened the door. There was Sasuke and Kabuto I suspect. They grinned at me.

"Waz up P pigies?" I said trying to act all hip hoppity. They stared at me…I sweat dropped. "Um…well…I'm Yuki…and…" I said thinking of something a guy would say.

"I know you Yuki…you are a weirdo and you seem to talk to birds a lot…" Kabuto said. I clenched my fist and threw my shoe at him.

"Look you ass! I'm not weird! I just happen to like birds! And the only thing weird here is you face!" I yelled. I grabbed a basketball and my gym stuff and went to the gym. I walked to the gym. Then I walked in the girls locker room. "AHHH!" yhe girls shrieked. "Opps…my bad ladies…Guess I forgot that I was a guy…" I said out loud. As I walked the people who heard me stared at each other.

I went into the boys locker room and I was surrounded with butt naked boys. I looked away quikly. 'Omg…the guys…are naked…good thing I didn't see more than that…' **'Are you kidding! We are so lucky! Go look!' **'Shut up! I'm no perv! You sicko… I need to keep my cover.'

"Sup man!" I said. They stared at me. "Umm…Wear deodorant?" I said. They ignored my and said I was a wacko.

I dress up in my uniform while I did a distraction. I told them that a cat just got attacked by a gopher. I dressed up fast. 'Yesh…you know what…I kinda look hotter…'

"Come on guys…you know what…Sakura's dad is the principal and just canceled her game…she must be pissed." Kiba said.

"Who cares. She deserves it. I mean how can girls be as strong as guys? All girls are good for are for their hotness, housework and the babies…" Chouji said. I clenched my fist.

"Yeah really… Sakura is a good player but please…she can't beat us at all." Shino said. "SHUT UP! YOU GUYS ARE ALL PIGS!" I yelled without warning. They stared at me confusingly. I just noticed that I yelled and covered my mouth.

"Dude…what's with you?" Kabuto asked. I sweated. I need an excuse! Now…

"He is just hyper from all the sugar he ate." Naruto said. Phew…I can breathe again. He winked.

"Hey Sasuke isn't that you wacko roommate?" Neji asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Hurry up guys! Practice is starting!" Kankoru said. I hurried to the courted. I ran and ran but then I bumped into a girl. "I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It's…okay…" said the girl. She had black shiny hair. And her eyes are different. They have no pupils…just like Neji's…weird.

"I'm Sakur… I mean Yuki…" I said. She got up and gave me a shy smile. She held her stuff and got up.

"I'm…H…Hinata…" she said shyly. I looked at her. She is such a shy girl…

"Well Hinata. You seem to be such a nice girl! Now I must ask you a question…Do you eat hotdogs with mustard or ketchup?" I said looking into her eyes. "Um…Ketchup?" Hinata said. I smiled at her.

"Yesh! You past my quiz. Cya! Okay?" I looked at her and she nodded. I ran toward the basketball court again. When I finally got there Gaara was there. Glaring at everyone. "Hey guys! I'm sorry I'm late I just stopped to smell the poo on the ground and ask this girl a question… Her names Hinata…" I said looking for a basket ball.

"Hinata? That's Neji's sister." Shikamaru said. (A/N In this story Hinata is Nejis sister!) Neji clenched his fist.

He faced Naruto. "When there's a time just to beat up someone…this time is now." He said evily to Naruto. "Mother…" Naruto cried.

"Woah…Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled. I broke them apart. Kakashi finally came. "Okay lets begin practice." Kakashi said not looking up.

Once we began practice a couple of cheer leaders who I don't know was flirting with Gaara. "Hey big boy…" I overheard. I squeezed the ball so hard I poped it. "Woah." Said one of the guys. I grabbed another ball that is brand new ball and went over to Gaara.

"Hi there girls…" I said. The girls giggled. "Go away pink haired freak!" said one girl. I frowned and threw the ball at them so hard.

"That what you get you sluts!" I yelled. "Bitches…come on lets practice…" I said trying not to make eye contact with Gaara.

'I can't believe I did that! They were just talking to Gaara…'** 'You like him.'** 'What! No I don't…no not ever!' **'Don't lie to me…you love him…ever since you guys were young.' **'I…do…but we are 16 now…he never would love me…' **'Lets focus here! We are here to show dad that girls can be as good as boys! Let's kick all the guys asses and show them what girls are made of!' **'Yeah! Lets show them all!'

……………………………

Next chapter: Love, Jealousy and cheese!

That title was made up…but what the hey! I love it! I have a story ready in my head! I hope you love it!

_We come in peace…save the trees…_

Have a great year or day…what ever! Enjoy life people! If boys are reading this girls rule!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love, Jealousy and Cheese!**_

**A/N: Yeah…I've been told to make Sakura less angry all the time…well I'll try to do that… hope you like the story!!!**

**Chapter 4**

It was after practice and lunch time. "Geez Sakura you have serious anger issues…" Temari said. "They were just talking to Gaara…"

"You need help Sakura…" Tenten said eating her sandwich. "I'm Yuki you idiots!!!" I said.

"See there you go again…being angry. So how long are you going to stay as a guy?" asked Tenten laying back. I thought to myself. Then wind flew by and a flyer hit my face.

"Who the hell hit me?! I'm blind I can't see!!! Help! Gah I can't breathe!!!" I yelled. Temari sighed at my stupidity and removed the flyer.

"Oh…hehe." I said. Temari looked at the flyer and smiled.

"There's a big game next month! After you win you will show them all what girls are made of!" Temari said. I climbed on the lunch table and pointed up.

"Oh no…"

"She isn't…"

"She is."

"Yuki no!" But it was too late.

"I'm going to that big game and win! Win I tell ya!!! Haha!" I said. Everyone stared at me. 'Opps…'** 'Opps?! Opps! You blew you idiot! You just acted stupid out of no where! We are making a bad impretion!!! Look! It's Gaara! See he is like staring at you-!' **'Gaara!'

"Gaara!" I said jumping down. "Waz up my man?" I said trying act boyish.

"Umm…Yuki. Haku and Kankoru needs to see all of you…even the girls." Gaara said. When we went with Gaara Naruto was on the ground covered in string cheese

"Naruto? Why are you cover in string cheese?" Temari asked. "And why didn't you save some for me?!" I yelled throwing the empty can away.

"I…seen an angel…" Naruto said. I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Waaaa?" I said.

"There was this girl! She was so beautiful…She smelt nice too… I was just about to spray string cheese at Sasuke but I stopped once I saw this girl…she looked like Neji…but way cuter." Naruto said. "She said her name was Hinata…when she left I tried eating the string cheese while aiming to my mouth but I kept staring at her sighing. I sprayed the cheese all over me! It was cool…"

"I know her! She was the girl who eats hotdogs with ketchup…or was it ketchup with hot dogs…" I said but Naruto started shaking me.

"I must have a date with her…I can't stop thinking about her!!!!" Naruto yelled. He shook me so fast I threw up on him. Not really…

"Okay Naruto I'll get you a date with her. But…get me some cheese please!" I yelled. After I ate all the cheese I was out as Yuki. Once I found Hinata I looked at the mirror and fixed my hair. I walked slowly toward her.

"HI! Um…My friend likes you and he wants a date with you!" I said but sweat dropped cause it was Neji.

"Neji! Um…my friend…is a…fish! And she like wants you so bad…yeah…so want to take that offer?" I said.

"Fish? No thanks." He said then went away. "Phew…"

Naruto and the rest of the gang came over. Naruto wasn't always weird…he can act cool too. "So…did she say yes?" he asked.

"Sorry…I ended asking Neji to date a fish…Hinata where are you!" I yelled.

"I'm here." Hinata said. Startled I fell and Gaara caught me. I stared at him and blushed. I got up before he saw my blush.

"Hinata! This is my friend Naruto…" I said. Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. Naruto stood there blushing. Hinata stood there confused but not blushing.

"Speak to her!" I nudged. Naruto snapped out of it and smiled at her. Hinata did the same.

"Wanna go out some time? I mean maybe a movie…or pizza…" Naruto said. Hinata smiled.

"Sure…I…would love to." Hinata said in a whisper. Naruto looked at her and smiled. Hinata smiled back and left.

"See you at 7!" Naruto yelled.

"I will." Hinata said looking back. Naruto sighed and did a happy dance.

"Hm…isn't Hinata the manager of the team?" Ino asked. My eyes widen.

"What! She is my ticket to the game!!! I have to tell her! My plan! You know…" I said grabbing her shoulders. I shook her.

"I'll go on your date Naruto." I said. "You'll be on a double date. With yours truly…and…Gaara! I'll go as my real self and you know…help you!" Naruto glared at me suspiciously.

"You just want to convince Hinata to make the team play." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"ME?! No…Me…I mean I just want to make sure your date goes well…" I lied.

"Liar…" Naruto said.

"PLEASE!!!" I cried. Naruto just gave up.

"Fine…but don't do anything really stupid." Naruto said.

"Me? Do anything stupid? Please… What on earth did I do that was stupid." I said. Everyone stared at each other.

"ok so I did a couple of stupid things but never that bad." I said. They glared at me.

………………………………..

Sorry to say but my friend is grounded and no visitors till…well I don't know but it won't be too long… I hope.

Next chapter!!! Boys are trouble…

Okay Naruto lovers!!! I found the greatest amv ever!!! It isn't Gaara Sakura related but you gotta see it! Go on Youtube and type naruto final conflict!!! Please see it! You'll love it!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Boys are trouble…**_

**_A/N: Well I think I'm losing my ability to write stories. My mind went blank. I just lost all my future stories on GaaraSakura. Well this chapter hasn't been lost but I'm worried it might suck…go easy on me please. Enjoy._**

_**Chapter 5**_

I dressed up into my girl clothes and hurried outside before any of the guys see me. By the time I got to the gates I saw Gaara. He looked so cute! I hurried toward him.

"Hey Gaara!" I said giving him my happy smile. He turned away blushing. I grabbed his hand.

"Come on Gaara! I really need Hinata to let our team play!" I yelled. We found Naruto and Hinata. We started walking.

"Hi! I'm Yuki's cousin. This guy is Gaara!" I smiled. She smiled back.

"Hey have you ever noticed that the sky was that beautiful at night? Cause I haven't." I said looking up.

'She actually looks less crazy and harmless.' Naruto thought.

'She is an interesting girl.' Hinata thought.

'I must tell her…she can be so caring…she's smart…a little…athletic and beautiful.' Gaara thought.

We were at the pizza parlor. We stopped.

"Oh oh…" we all said. All the guys that were on the team were there.

"Hey isn't that Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"With Hinata? There's Gaara…and a girl." I guess I changed a little…don't tell me they forgot who I am.

"Hinata…what are you doing?" Neji asked.

"She's on a date!" I said. He glared at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who do you think I am! I'm SAKURA! You know the girl who keeps pulling pranks on you guys…" I yelled. Gaara glared at them to back of. **'You idiot! Sakura Haruno isn't supposed to be here!'**

'Hinata…you know I don't allow you to date." Neji said. I butted in just for the love of it.

"Isn't she like 16? She can date! Who said she isn't allowed to date huh! Wait don't answer that…did she say if she could date! Yeah that better…" I said.

"Hmmm…you sure didn't really change Sakura…but you are more interesting." Neji said. He walked towards me. He smiled and made me blush. I snapped out of it.

"Look these two are on a date so let them go on with it!" I yelled.

"I will not let me sister date a moron…sorry Naruto." Neji said.

"Ouch man…" Kiba said.

"Not cool." Shikamaru said.

"Look…erm…Neji! Hinata is a free woman! She is free to choose!" I yelled. Hinata took my hand before I punch him.

"Sakura…why are you here? Your father said you were at a ballroom dancing place." Hinata said. I told her my plan and what I need her to do. After all the explaining she agreed to help me.

"Oh thank you Hinata!" I said hugging her. We returned to the guys.

"You better let Hinata go out with Naruto!" Iyelled. I glared at him till he gave up.

"Fine… I'll let her on her date but it'll cost you." Neji smirked. My eyebrows twitched.

"Better not be perverted…" I said still glaring at him.

"It isn't…For them to date you must…Go out with me." Neji said.

……………….

Chapter 6: Dating and Basketball

Yeah yeah I know…it sucks. Next chapter is a Neji and Sakura chapter. Next one I hope will be better. R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dating and Basketball**_

**_A/N: Okay for those who hate NejiXSakura I'm sorry. Now again I have a lot of stuff in mind…parents are fighting, school and well…life. Growing up sucks for me. Enjoy this chapter._**

Chapter 6

"What! A date with you! Ha! Never!" I stammered. But I looked at Naruto and Hinata. I sighed. "Fine…you win…but. Sasuke has to change his stanky colone! My god!"

"It was him! Dude I thought a squirrel died!" Kiba cried. Everyone backed away from Sasuke.

"Deal…" Neji said. He held out his hand and I took it. Hinata and Naruto came along with us because I begged them.

"Where are we going? Let me guess…you hair stylist house because you need your hair fixed…no wait I take that back…you broke a nail." I joked.

"You'll see." Neji said. He took us to a carnival! It was a night carnival. Amazing. Hinata and Naruto went of to the tunnel of love. I took Neji to a couple of games.

"Man I can't believe it took us this long to find them!" Choji said.

"I know…we had to play a crossword puzzle with Kiba…" Sasuke complained. To Kiba!

"What's a four letter word for idiot?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba…" Gaara said.

"Good idea!_ Tick tock tick tock _HEY!" Kiba yelled. Now with me. I was actually having fun with Neji. We played a lot of games and I lost hands down…but he gave me the most cutest toy! I named her Edna…awww…anyways…ahem…I kept blushing when he smiled at me… what does it mean? The date was over and I was sad.

"Well…erm…I had fun Neji…um…well…your not so bad for a jerk…" I said trying to hide my blush.

"I'm glad you had fun…till next time." Neji said. He kissed my hand. I blushed into a tomato.

"Well…see you later!" I said grabbing Hinata's hand. With Sasuke and Gaara. They saw the hand kiss and they put all their anger out on poor Kiba. I hurried into my boy outfit. I walked into my room to find Sasuke and Kabuto standing there like my parents.

"Where have you been man?" Kabuto said crossing his arms.

"Who are you? My parents? Well for your info I was arrested for being mistaken as a hobo." I said sarcastically.

"So…we bumped into your cousin." Sasuke said. "Wht didn't you tell us you had a cute cousin?"

"Because I hate you and hope you die while eating a cupcake!" I yelled.

"Dude…Ouch" Kabuto said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. I pushed him away and went to bed.

"Hey Sasuke…let me give you advice…my cousin hates you." I said then went back to bed. Yeah yeah…I'm mean but he is a big jerk against girls! The lights went out and everyone was asleep but my window was open. The shadow returned.

"Sakura…" It whispered. The moon light revealed his face. Gaara. The sound in his voice was sad… he left when I woke up.

"Hello?" I said. No answer. I went back to sleep.

………………..

Okay I know it totally sucks but a lot of stuff is happening…my dad is yelling at my mother and I really been through a lot so go easy…enjoy.

Next chapter: Girls and boys…Me and…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Girls and Boys…Me and…**_

**_A/N: I'm so sorry. I'm just so lazy!_**

**Recap: Neji just dated Sakura and now Gaara is having a deep feeling of losing Sakura.**

**What might happen in the story later on:**

**Sakura might date Sasuke. **

**Kiba will lose Akamaru.**

**Gaara gets threatened to lose the basketball game.**

**Sakura has to save the game or Girls will never be good as boys.**

**Gaara will end up in a coma.**

**Temari will get shot by a gun.**

**I don't own Naruto. **

**There might be randomness and OC in it… enjoy still.**

_**Chapter 7:**_

I woke up on a Saturday morning. It was 6:00 a.m. Wow…early…I got up and dressed as Sakura. I ran outside quickly before anyone saw me. I looked behind me making sure no one was there and by the time I past the soda machine I bumped into Gaara.

"Gaara!" I shrieked. He looked away. I stood there confused and wondered what I did wrong.

"Sakura… do you remember why you are here?" he asked. My eyes widen.

"I'm here to….erm…" I completely spaced. "I'm here to prove something…."

"Prove what?" Gaara is facing me now. His eyes were looking straight into mine. I never looked into his eyes before. This made me blush a little forgetting where I was.

"Well?" Gaara asked making fall into the real world again.

"To prove girls are as good as guys!" I yelled. I covered my mouth wondering why I yelled at Gaara. He stood there. He was really cute. Then Naruto came up running away as if he did something stupid…again.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"RUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. I looked to what he was running from and it was Sasuke. With pink hair…

"Naruto you ganna pay!!!" Sasuke yelled chasing after Naruto.

"Run Naruto! RUN!" I yelled after them. "Sasuke is not a pink person don't you think Gaara?"

"Yeah…this is so weird." Gaara said. I glanced at him and blushed a little.

"Gaara?"

"Yeah?" I blushed even more.

"I have a favor to ask you…" I looked at him and he was paying attention. He knows what I'm about to say.

"I-!" Kankoru dropped to his knees looking as if he was beaten up.

"Oh my god! Kankoru are you alright?" I cried.

"I…I was beaten up…."

"By who?!"

"Girl scouts…" (A record scratching sound.)

"Are you kidding me?!"

"There were like bees! There I was throwing donuts at their tree house and they dropped like…erm…girls!" 'No duh…'** 'Idiot…'**

"Are you kidding…."

"But they attacked me! They had this big furry animal the size of my head!"

"Stuffed animal?"

"YEAH! They kept on wacking me like wack a mole!!!!" he cried now hugging me tight. "Then they stole my pink underwear I mean … blue guyish boxers…and they fed it to a sumo wrestler!!!!" Gaara and I sweat dropped.

"Kankoru you idiot!" I said pushing him away from me. "I told you to stop throwing donuts."

"But… they…they stole my bike! And they broke your DVD player…"

"WHAT!"

"I mean my DVD player…that was in your room…so I took it and watched Pokemon movies for 4 hours….I mean I tried selling it to chipmunks…I mean!" I was glaring at him. I grabbed his collar and threw him onto a wall.

"DIE!" He crashed through the wall. I began huffing at began to beat Kankoru up.

"Hey Gaara what's up?" Ino asked.

"The usual. Kankoru did something stupid again and Sakura is beating him up."

"Nice. Aren't you gonna stop her?"

"Why?"

"Because Kankoru owes you 50$ and if he is gone he won't be able to pay you back."

"Sakura stop!!!!" Gaara cried. I threw Kankoru up a tree and walked away steamed.

"That'll teach not to go into my room and take my DVD player!!!!" I yelled. Kankoru moaned. Naruto and Sasuke came back and Naruto had a black eye.

"Sasuke?" I asked. His hair was hot pink and so was his face.

"Sakura!" Sasuke cried. **'This is freaky…is he blushing? **'I think so…' **'Isn't he supposed to be a bad boy? Bad Boys don't blush' **'With that hair he should be blushing'

"What's with the hair?" I giggled. Sasuke blushed more.

"Stupid Naruto put pink dye in my shampoo."

"I was about to put monkey poo in it but pink hair will torture him!" Naruto yelled satisfied. I laughed hard.

"Naruto you're still dead." Sasuke murmured. Kiba suddenly popped up.

"Kiba?" I asked. "Where Akamaru?"

"I lost him… I was practicing for the basketball game and he was gone." Kiba said now scratching his head. I search the area. Kiba was now on his knees and walked like a dog. Sasuke just stood there and then left. Probably to dye his hair black again. I walked toward a tree and found Kabuto laying against it.

"Kabuto?" I called out.

"Huh?" He groaned. He glanced at me and stood up quickly. "Sakura! Where am I?"

"You're on the ground laying against the tree." I said. I helped him up. He isn't drunk. "So what happen to you?"

"You will not believe what just happed!" Kabuto cried. "A bunch of other players just stole Hinatas new play plan! I was about to give it to Kakashi to show him the plan and they stole our plans!" My eyes widen.

"Oh my god! This is bad! First Akamaru is missing and now our-!"

"Akamaru? Is missing?" Kabuto cried. I nodded, he just groaned.

"Sakura! Go find Yuki! We need him right now!" Kabuto said shaking me. I nodded and hurried into Yuki. I made sure that I wasn seen during my change and ran back to Kabuto but bumped into Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" I shrieked. He stared at me from my girly shriek. I cleared my throat. "I mean I see you got your hair color black I mean back." I said trying not to sound girly. He lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" his voice sounded as if he didn't want to see Yuki. I looked away and remember that I needed to see Kabuto.

"Sasuke. We need to get to Kabuto! This is about our game." I said sounding serious. Sasukes head shot up.

"Alright!" Sasuke said. I grabbed his hand and shot back to Kabuto.

"Kabuto! I heard you needed me!" I cried.

"Yeah. Akamaru is missing and our game plans were stolen. Akamaru was probably stolen as well." Kabuto said lifting his glasses.

"This is really not good." Sasuke responded. I clenched my fist. I shot my head up with anger.

"Whoever did this is going to pay!" I said running toward to the one person I know who would do such thing. I ran and ran, through the building and passed many doors making sure that he is there.

……………………………

Next chappie: Safe for now.

I hope you like the chapter. I was hyper in the beginning but now I started remembering that Sakura needed too prove something. There is more to come and can you guess who she is looking for?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Safe for Now**_

**_A/N: I'm going to be lazy a little after this chappie. Enjoy._**

**What might happen in the story later on:**

**Kissing between… (guess).**

**A RAPE WILL HAPPEN (sort of).**

**Haku and Zabuza will confess their love. (in a romantic way or funny way? Tell meh which one)**

**Someone goes crazy and starts shooting people.**

**WARNING!!!: In this chapter there will be a rape.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and if I did Naruto will become your least favorite.

Chapter 8:

I ran up to the door and knocked it down.

"Itachi!!!!" I yelled. He was sitting in a rolling chair and spun around to look at me.

"Ah…Sakura…wait Yuki right?" Itachi said smirking. I hate how he does that. Smirk at me as if I wasn't a threat.

"Itachi…" I growled.

"My lovely cherry blossom. What is upsetting you?" Itachi said now getting up.

"You know why I'm mad! I know you long enough to know what you…did!" I yelled. (How did they meet? Flash back!!!!)

_**Flashback**_

_"Bye Neji." I said blushing. He waved at me and smiled leaving me across my dorm room. (This is after NejiXSakura dating and the spies are long gone.) I hummed not caring what is happening.Hinata said she has to finish to game plans. I nodded and just kept thinking about Neji. I heard rustling sounds coming from the bushes. I noticed and prepared my arms to defend my self._

_"Who's there?" I said. Silence. "I said who's there?!" I said louder. I stand my ground making sure I'm ready for what comes at me. _

_"Calm down cherry blossom." Said a male voice. He stood up. My teeth grinned._

_"W…who are you?" I gasped. His eyes are making my drowsy. I feel myself fall. He stood over me._

_"I am Itachi Uchiha. I'm on the Akatsuki team. I know who you are and why you're here." He said. My eye sight gets blurry. "Yuki huh? Well Yuki…I will not let you win." He leans down so close. Close enough to touch my lips but instead I feel his breath on my face. "Girls are weak and they will fall." My eyes widen and I got up. He is gone. I shock my head. I got up and looked down. _

_'This is going to be tough now…'_

_**'I know…There are a lot of guys who hate women!'**_

_'We need to do this.'_

_I walked toward my dorm room. I entered my room to find Sasuke and Kabuto acting like parents._

_**Flashback over**_

"Itachi where is Akamaru!" I shouted.

"The dog? What do you need a dog for?" Itachi said getting closer to my face.

"He is our good luck charm." I said. Itachi comes closer and he is now stripping my boy disguise.

"Well you know what? You're the good luck charm." He said breathing against my face. I feel myself blush. I could shove him of and take the plans, but where are they. I turn my head to search the room. Itachi lifts my chin forcing me to face him. His lips are touching mine. I groan, his tongue hits my teeth trying to enter but I don't. His hands was going down my shirts and my mouth opens. His tongue is now swirling around and he is unbuttoning my bra. I gasp for breath.

"Let….GO!" I yelled but he grabs my chin and kisses me. I walked back and my butt hits against the desk. He is feeling my body and going up to my chest. I try to grab something to hit him with. I feel a book of some sort and hit his balls. He cries out and releases me. He falls to the ground moaning. I search the desk and found what I needed and headed out the door.

"Sakura?" Naruto called out. He's outside the door. I try opening it. It's stuck.

"NARUTO!!!!" I cried.

"Sakura?!" Naruto pounds the door. I shake the door.

"Naruto please! I need to get out before Itachi wakes up!" I yelled.

"What?!" Naruto cried. He hits harder. Itachi is up and he is smiling.

"Well well…we have a bad cherry blossom." Itachi said. Naruto tries kicking the door. Nothing. Itachi grabs me by my fore arm and hugs me tight. He pulls me down to the floor and ties my hands.

"AHHHG!!!!!" I shrieked.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled. He runs for help.

------------rape! If you don't like skip!-------------

"Well I'm going to punish this bad girl." Itachi said. He goes down to my pants. I try struggling myself free but he pulls my hair. My shirt is off and he grabs my breasts and squishes them hard. I groan and try to free myself again. He goes down to my pants again. I scream. The door breaks down. It's Gaara, Sasuke, Haku and Naruto. Itachi looks back. I put my shirt back on.

--------------------end of rape-----------------

"Little brother…Welcome." Itachi said.

"Release the girl." Sasuke growled. Gaara is beside him.

"Sakura." Gaara yelled. Haku runs back to warn the teachers.

"Let go of SAKURA!!!" Naruto growled. Itachi grabs me and pins a knife up my neck. This made them angry. Naruto charged toward Itachi. He blocks it. Sasuke tries taking the knife away but fails. Gaara tries to help but Itachi punches Gaara. I yell out his name. Gaara punches Itachi but then Itachi stabs Gaara's waist. My eyes widen. Itachi now hit his hard making sure Gaara is on the ground. Naruto gasped and Sasuke just stared. I began to cry. Hot tears rolled down to my cheeks. The police came barging in and took Itachi away. He just laughed hysterically but I just held Gaaras hand. His face was looking at my knees and tears rolled down to the carpet. When the ambulance put him in a bed his eyes began to shut and I just stood there asking what the hell happened.

"Sakura…." Naruto said sadly. He put a blanket over me and took me to the girls. Kakashi examined the area to where all of this happened. He found my boy disguise and took it away so I can still continue the boy business, but it doesn't matter anymore. Gaara is gone.

"So Sakura was about to be raped?! My god!" Ino said loudly.

"Shut up Ino!" Tenten said. She looked back at me and I was looking out the window. Temari went over to comfort me.

"Hey…you know the hospital said that Gaara is just in a coma." Temari said.

"That's just great… I can't do this without my Gaara! I uh mean….Gaara…I just need him ok?!" I yelled. Temari just stared at me. I looked away.

"I just need Gaara…somehow I can't do this without him…So far my mission to prove girls are as good as guys is back firing. I mean I'm good and all but I don't have a plan…what will I do then? How is a girl dressing up as a guy and reveal herself to crowd going to prove anything?" I said sadly.

"Your right… I guess I just came here to see Shikamaru…but now…There are more guys becoming enemies. I tried to make most of the guys thinks girls as equals but of course nothing…" Temari said. I looked down thinking there is no hope for me to continue. I face forward and headed to my dorm room. I unlocked the door and entered.

"Sakura?" said a male voice. I stopped. "Sakura?" I turned a little to find Sasuke. I began breathing fast and then calmed down.

"Sasuke…um…hey…Have…Have you seen Yuki?" I stammered.

"No…" he said.

"Itachi…he's your older brother…isn't he?" I asked. I'm afraid of Itachi now. My mind is scrambled. What am I to do?

"Sadly." Sasuke frowned. I clenched my fist. Sasuke sat down on his bed. I joined him.

"What were you doing with him anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"I…I tried helping by saving Akamaru and the game plans…but Akamaru is still missing." I said. "And…because of me…Gaara is in a coma and you and Naruto is hurt." I said facing him. His eyes looks hard. "Sasuke?"

"What?" He answered.

"Has Itachi done anything to make your heart so cold?" his eyes widen. I looked down. His hair covering his eyes but I see a frown.

"He…killed my family," He…he killed his family? "He isn't just on a basketball team…he's in a deadly gang and the police is to stupid to noticed." He was gripping his knees very tight. I placed a hand on his shoulder. His loosened his grip and stared at me. It was silent and I didn't know what to do but without warning his lips were on mine. My heart leaps. He's on me now and I began to kiss him back. He kisses my neck and I moan but then I gasped and pushed him of me gently.

"I…I'm sorry." Sasuke said turning away from me. "I…I didn't mean to do what Itachi did to you." He said. He's telling the truth.

"I'm sorry too…" My cheeks turned red and tears rolled down my face. Sasuke comes closer to me.

"I know you love someone else." He said. He's so sad. I feel terrible, I'm so confused. Neji…Gaara…Sasuke… More tears came.

"I… I just don't want any more of the people I care about to get hurt." I cried. Sasuke hugs me and kisses my head. I cry into his chest and my heart beats fast and so does his. I listened to his heart beat and he hugs me tight and I gripped his arms.

………………

Next chapter: Gaara is back but not the only one

I'm sorry for the rate change. I'm not a perv. I just thought the story needed a little bit of it. LITTLE! Be sure to review. I need to know weather I should make this more PG-13. Tell me!!! I need to know for many reasons!!! Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 News**_

Ok um…I'm sorry that the next chapter isn't done but I was grounded for a long time and I promise to finish it before the month ends. I'm going to work on it. It's almost done though, I'm trying my hardest people. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gaara is back but not the only one**_

**_A/N: Alright…I'm sorry…I was grounded and stuff…I might some lemons but I have to ask you the readers if I should. Remember to review if I should add lemons. If yes between who? Come on now. I'm going to be a little random. But I'm going to try and make it follow my plan._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Oh please…**_

_**Chapter 9:**_

I woke up in Sasukes bed. I took a deep yawn but gasped once I finally found out I'm in a boys bed. I check the sheets quickly.

"Don't worry…we didn't do anything." Sasuke yawned. It seemed he was sleeping on the floor. He's so sweet.

"Well… Sasuke and Sakura finally together." Kabuto teased. He just woke. I blushed to find Kabuto staring at this sight that will make someone like him think of something dirty.

"I already said we didn't do anything you ass." Sasuke said getting up. He has no shirt on and I blushed even more.

"Oh ho ho…Is our tomboy cherry blossom blushing?" Kabuto continued. I gave him a glare. "Oh Sakura…you don't seem to be the same tomboy who pulled pranks on us back at high school."

"Shut up Kabuto… from the sounds of it you haven't heard." Sasuke said glaring at him.

"Hear what?" Kabuto seemed interested. He hasn't heard of what happened yesterday. I got up looking down.

"Sakura-!" Sasuke called out. I grabbed my sneakers and grabbed the rest of my belongings. I was upset. I now remember what happened to Gaara. I ran out the door. Kabuto called out my name but I ignored him. I ran toward Naruto's room and pounded on it furiously.

"Naruto! Open please!" I cried. The door open and Neji was in front of me.

"Sakura?" Neji asked. My eyes widen. He moved his eyebrows full of concern. Tears rolled down my face and I collapsed into his arms. I cried hard. Neji hugged me back. He strokes my hair saying it is okay, but it isn't okay. Everything is so confusing! I fall to my knees and began to hic up.

"Sakura?" it's Naruto voice. I stood up. I'm still hugging Neji. We broke and I run to Naruto.

"N…Naruto…" I cry. He places his hand on me. I look into his eyes and I hugged him. He takes me away to find Temari and the girls.

"Sakura are you all right?" Ino asked patting my back. I wipe away my tears and smile up at her.

"I'm okay now." I insisted. Temari shook her head.

"You look like your still hurt Sakura." She said crossing her arms. I looked away. Temari grabbed my arm.

"Lets go visit Gaara." My eyes glimmered. Naruto joined our conversation.

"I'm driving. Temari you drive like a drunk man." Naruto said taking her keys away. Temari glared at Naruto.

"I don't drive like a drunk!" Temari argued.

"Do you want me to remind everyone about the time you tried to jump that broken bridge with your car?" Kankoru asked. My eyes widen.

"What?" I cried with shock. Everyone crossed their arms and shook their heads.

"That was stupid…Turned out that she didn't even make it. She ran out of gas before she even started." Haku exclaimed.

"I think Naruto should drive…just to be safe…" I said. Temari just sighed.

"Fine…" Temari whined. We got into the car and I sat near the window. We drove past the school and headed for the hospital. I saw a butterfly past by and my mind began to think of a random cartoon. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up and I was all south park style.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled. He ran towards me and fell. I sweat dropped. Then Itachi popped out with a gun. I yelled and ran for it. Gaara came out of nowhere and shielded me.

"Oh my god he killed Gaara!" cried Sasuke.

"You bastard!" Rock Lee yelled. This is so weird. I woke up quickly.

"I have got to stop eating Narutos homemade cupcakes…" I said under my breath.

"I thought you like them!" Naruto said crying with his hands on the wheel.

"I do…it's just I had a weird south park dream…and I like putting 'extra' ingredients in the cupcakes and feed it to a curtain boy…" I said looking both ways evily.

With Kankoru:

"Oh look! A cupcake!" Kankoru said. He took a big bite almost eating the whole thing. Then the horrible taste tingle swept through his body and he fell as if he ate poison. I just added tuna.

"That is weirder than me you know." Temari said. I just stuck my tounge out at her and looked back at Naruto.

"Can you go any faster? I need to go see Gaara." I whined.

"Keep it up. I'm not going faster." Naruto said. I smacked his head hard.

"God your so annoying…" I yelled. I sat back into my seat and looked at the side mirror and saw a patrol car behind us. I look at Narutos speed. 54 mph. I look back at the patrol car and I know for sure it's following us.

"We are not speeding…" I say. Naruto looks behind us.

"Uh…Should I pull over?" Naruto asks.

"Who are you and where is the Naruto that loves cheese and joins my stupid yet fun games?!" I yelled. Naruto ignores my comment and pulls over.

"Is there something wrong officers?" Naruto asks.

"You did a fake turn son. I'm afraid I'll have to see some identification." The police said. His hair was strangely blue and so was his face…What's with this guy? Naruto searches his wallet and found nothing but expired cupons. He checks his pockets, nothing. He begin to panic.

"Erm…I think I missed placed it officer…" Naruto said nervously. The blue hair freak smirked and took out some cuffs. Naruto stood still crying.

"Just give the guy a ticket!" Temari yelled.

"I gave him tons of tickets stupid." The cop said.

"For what?" I ask.

"Disturbing the peace." He said. I stare at Naruto. He sweatdrops. I roll my eyes. The blue cop takes Naruto away and Temari took the wheel.

"Don't worry Naruto! I'll get your bail money tonight okay?!" I yelled as the car drove off. Naruto nodded. He got into the patrol car and drove to jail. When we finally got to the hospital, but by the time we got there it began to rain.

"Aww man." I whined. We got out of the car and walked toward the entrance. I tried to get water sprinkles off my her and spotted Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" Temari called out. Kakashi was carrying Akamaru. I squealed. Temari hurried toward the dog but actually just began kissing Kakashi.

"Hello cutie pattuty!" Temari purred. Kakashi sweat dropped. I rolled my eyes and took Akamaru.

"Hey there! Everyone missed you!" I said. He licked my face and I handed him back to Kakashi. "Do you mind returning him to Kiba?" Kakashi nodded and pushed Temari out off the way.

"Sakura? Where is Yuki Derety?" Kakashi asked. I can tell he is smirking behind that mask. I began to sweat.

"Erm…" I said nervously.

"It's ok. I respect what you're doing." He said patting my head. I smiled at him. He handed me my outfit.

"Ah…thank you…" I said. Kakashi leaned in front of my face.

"I must warn you…Itachi isn't that kind of a guy to do this…He isn't after women…" Kakashi whispered. My eyes widen.

"He's after my pet pigs I put in your room?!" I yelled.

"No…wait what?!" He yelled. I just backed away a little and asked him to continue. "Itachi isn't a girl hater…he isn't that predictable."

"Really?" I say.

"I don't know what he is really after for but someone will die…" He said. I gulped. He told me to keep a low profile and took of with Akamaru. Temari and I looked for Gaara's room.

"Hey little brother.", Temari said. Gaara was in bed. His eyes where closed but I think I saw a smile.

"Sa…kura." He whispered. I thought I was going to cry while I said his name under my breath. I walked over to hug him.

"I'm so glad your coma has ended." I cried.

"It hasn't…" Temari said. I shot a glance at her. "He's just talking in his sleep…" I look back at Gaara.

"But…Gaara…please get better." I say. Temari patted my forearm telling me to go. I shot one more look at Gaara and went out the door. The room was quiet but then Gaara's eyes opened. His heart beating fast, breath steady but he wasn't alone in the room.

"Gaara…" said a male voice.

…………………………….

Next chapter: New Mission?

I seem to be losing my funny part…that stinks…my humor seem to be going drama. Happy Valentines day people. This is a gift for all who have waited so long! So…Lemons? Review! That would make me so happy!


	11. Chapter 11

**_New Mission? _**

**_A/N: Ok..so Gaara really didn't come back…but I had to completely change that chapter because someone deleted it! On with the story… Yuki returns… _**

**_Chapter 11?...eh…erm…whatever _**

"Are you done yet?!" Temari yelled at the side of the room.

"Try changing in a porta potty! Why do I have to be Yuki again?" I ask.

"You've been missing for three days now. Everyone is asking questions." Ino says.

"Yeah…Hinata is doing her best to cover for you" Tenten says.

"Sakura how long is this going to take?" Haku asks. "It seems your not making any progress to prove girls are as good as men you know."

"Oh thanks guys you're really supportive." I say. I came out with all the boy clothes I need.

"Well you do look like a guy. At least you don't have to act too much." Tenten said.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I yell. Tenten just backs away.

"Well? We should really get going. Kakashi said that we should hurry and prepare for the game." Ino said looking at the time. I rolled my eyes and gazed up into the sky.

"Gaara…get better." I said clenching my fist.

"Guess what? We have a surprise for you!" Tenten said. She went behind a tree and grabed an arm. Was it Neji? It was someone else.

"Shin?!" I gasped. It was my best friend from middle school. My father sent me to a private school because he thought that a girl like me needed smarter education. But I bet he meant my friends. Shin was the only boy I trusted. He was really smart and cute. He played it cool and was really loyal to his friends. He had long red hair.

"Sakura…" He said. I began to blush and hid behind Ino.

"Shin… what is _he_ doing here?!" I whispered harshly.

"He came to help." Tenten said.

"Wow…how come you never mentioned this hot guy?" Haku and Temari whispered.

"Well…My dad took me away…" I said silently. Shin walked forward and stared at me.

"I heard that you wanted to prove to your father that girls are as good as men." He said slyly. I managed a nod.

"Shin…this isn't about that anymore." I say trying to look away from his tempting lips. I remember my first kiss with him.

_Random flashback! Why? I just wanted to add more Drama with Shin. _

_When the school informed my dad about beating up this bully. I had to start packing. As I carried my stuff away Shin was leaning against the hallway outside my door. _

_"Shin! W-What are you doing here?" I say now dropping my bag. _

_"Why did you do that?" He asks. _

_"You scared me and caused me to drop my bag…" _

_"Not that." He corrects. "Why did you get yourself in trouble. That bully was my business." _

_"Shin…you know that I hate bullies…Besides a tomboy like me needed to punch someone." I say picking up the bag. He stops me. _

_"Sakura…I don't want you to leave. It was my fault not yours." _

_"Shin… you need to continue your dream. Besides…This place won't help me with Basketball. That's my dream you know!" I fake smile. Shin lifts my chin. _

_"I guess I can't do anything to stop this. Remember you're still my friend." He says. What is he going to do? I think to myself. "My really crazy hyper friend… This school will be a lot more boring without you." _

_"Shin…I'll miss…" I say. He seems to be blushing a bit as I come closer to his face. "Your corn on the cob! They were awesome!" I say breaking to moment. _

_"Sakura…" Shin says with annoyance. _

_"I still love him you know." I say. _

_"I know…" he says in a disappointed tone. I feel so guilty for this but still. I stare at his lips and was tempted to kiss him. _

_"But… I also will love you…Shin…" I whisper. He looks up to say something but I stop him with my lips. His eyes were open wide but closed them showing acceptance for my kiss. It was awkward for a pink haired tomboy to kiss a red hair boy but I seem to have a thing for red hair. After that amazing kiss we said our goodbyes and promised to be friends and protect each other when there is a chance. _

_Flashback over. I just love Shin Sawada in Gokusen! Shinkumi forever! Ahem…the story…( god I just love doing this. Adding a lot of stupid flashbacks with new characters.) _

"Sakura?" Shin calls out. I shake my head and hug him.

"I'm glad you're here…" I say. He hugs back.

"What trouble did you stumble into now?" Shin says.

"Well… I nearly got raped and now the boy I love is in a coma and the game is next week and I feel like my plan is crumbling and there is this guy who is trying to kill me and my team is against his and now I have to dress up as a boy again but I don't know what to do now and I wish I was a donut that can fly and take over Canada!!!" I yell trying to catch my breath. Everyone stares at me strangely.

"She is still her weird self after all of these years…" Shin says sighing. Everyone else sighs at me and began to talk to Shin.

"So…have any ideas?" Haku asks Shin. Shin smirks and just starts walking past us. I gaze at him as he leaves and starts backing away from the group. I notice my chance and start running. I need to bail Naruto out! It's been a day and he could be dead by now. By the time I get there he's gone.

"N…NARUTO?!" I gasp. I began yelling at the police. They were so freaked they tried calling back up. I threaten them that'll I will hunt them down one by one and kick their asses with a rubber chicken.

"Sakura…" said a voice. I turn to give a death glare but almost cried. Not really but I felt like I should hug everyone.

"Naruto! Oh my gosh!" I ran to hug him. I hugged him tightly. He began begging to stop the hugging and so I did. I started asking questions all at once and mindless things too.

"Wait." I say. "How do I know your really Naruto?" I ask.

"My parents died before I knew them, I have a crush on Hinata and I put that dead weasel in your pants in 4th grade." He says.

"So you are- wait you're the one that…I threw Ino out off the window bus for that…" I say under my breath. Naruto laughs nervously. I step forward and shot out my fist telling him I'm going to pound him onto the ground.

"Sakura…" says a voice behind me. Why the heck is everybody sneaking up on me?! I turn angrily to find Shins face near my face. He was so close I could feel his warm breaths on my face. His breath smells minty fresh like gum.

"Sakura? I don't see Sakura. All I see is Yuki." I hear Kibas voice.

"Where have you been man?" asks Kabuto asks. I sweat drop. What a way to kill a mood. I clear my throat and attempted to make a less girly voice.

"I've been places…looking for Akamaru mostly…you know…" I lie. They stare at me hard. "What else would I be doing? Knocking down old people and stealing their money just so I can use that money to buy a gay frog who thinks it's a bird or something?"

"I had to ask…." Kabuto says slapping his head.

"So I've been gone for a long time so what?" I say.

"Well we do have a game to practice to for you know." Kiba says.

"You just can't wait till we die during the game can you!" Kabuto argues.

"Shut up dumb ass!" Kiba says grabing his collar.

"Dog breath!"

"Snake humper!"

"Go home and screw your dog!"

"Suck your boyfriends d#k!!!"

"At least I have a relationship!!! Unlike you, I'll get laid before you ever do!" They continue their argument on how they won't get laid. Kubuto has a crush on this teacher. He is a creep snake person. I do recall him peeping into the mens locker room. Orichimaru….thats it. Shin looks back at me, like he something he needs to say but the two gay rods are bickering like cheerleaders.

"Shut the hell up! God!" Tenten says. She grabs the two boys collar and says, "If you two don't mind we have an emergency here! Gaara, as you all know is gone from the team and we are in a hurry to find a replacement for the dude."

She's right. Without Gaara we are one person short. Why didn't Kakashi accept more players? That mask idiot. I groan from all the frustration, then Shin clears his throat.

"We have this hunk," Ino says, "and he will be able tho help us during the game and all." Shin nods. I finally notice Sasuke lurking for the shadowy corners.

"So…you any good?" he questions.

"Better than you'll expect." He says. I exchange looks with Naruto.

"What the heck?" I say. "Ok, look you two, we have the game next week so you'll have to stop the whole rivalry thing." I grab Temari, Ino, Tenten and Haku and ran toward the bathroom. Once we got there Tenten stares at me trying to signal something.

"Boys!!!" a girl screams. I hear more screams and angry squels.

Opps. Girls began slapping me and Haku and it felt like a war. Two against the whole bathroom and let me tell you, it was huge. I grab Haku and try to make a run for it. We fell against the floor still hearing the shouting and commotion from the room. Haku and I were catching our breaths.

"You idiot, why did you bring me along?!" he yells. I sweat drop. We get ourselves cleaned up and didn't notice that someone was watching us.

"Hehe…" giggles a man. He disappears deeper into the shadows.

………………..

Next chapter: All goes wrong! Secrets untold!

I know how long it took but it _was _deleted. Well I hope you like the story. I know all is goofed up and the point is no more but I'll _try_ to add these things up in the end ok? R&R!!!


End file.
